


Bold Familiarity

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [31]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Curiosity, M/M, MMoM 2020, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2020, Mutual Masturbation, beginningof friends with benefits, curious matt, friends with benifits, mmom, possibly the result of isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Sequel to part 21 of Zeek does MMom Lonely out here, Matt's bold new habit has led to an infatuation on Shiro's part and things happen.
Relationships: Matt Holt/Shiro
Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726786
Kudos: 4





	Bold Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories/chapters again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not view hits or kudos and comments are disabled.
> 
> This is the thirty-first and final of the MMoM 2020 fics I have done. 
> 
> Also I will not be adding them to the collection however since I personally dislike the control mods of collections can exert over fics in them. I mean I post and forget these things so I don't like anyone no matter how trustworthy having that kind of power over my id fics

Bold Familiarity

It was strange to think as he was lying in bed jerking off while glancing at the sleeping form of Matt Holt in the next bunk. It was also strange that now that Matt had taken to jerking off in the cock pit with him to avoid awkwardness with his father that he was starting to find the other man attractive. Matt had never been his type but something about how brazen the other man had gotten had started turning him on.

He hadn’t expected familiarity with the noises Matt made when he jerked off would lead to attraction but it seemed to have done so. That or it was the long isolation so soon after breaking up with Adam. Of course he knew the attraction was probably a passing one and even if it wasn’t Matt was straight so he wouldn’t be interested still it was nice to fantasize some time about maybe joining in with Matt in the cockpit and seeing how he’d take it. “Shiro,” Matt’s sleepy voice said and he frowned. He hadn’t even noticed Matt waking up. He quickly covered himself “You don’t have to you’ve seen me plenty.” Matt said after a moment.

“You should go back to sleep, your due to get up in a few hours,” he said but Matt just ignored him and threw off the covers. He watched as Matt took his own cock out and began to stroke it. “What are you doing?”

“something I’ve been thinking about for a while,” Matt said looking at him. “Ever since you let me start jerking off near you I’ve wanted you to do it with me.” He didn’t know how to respond to that so he uncovered himself and started moving his hand up and down again. He kept his eyes focused on Matt though and saw Matt doing the same. He felt kind of bold all of a sudden so before the feeling left he stood up and walked over toward Matt jerking off. 

“Slide over,” he said wondering if Matt would object but he didn’t he slid over with a smile on his face. He layed down next to him and started stroking himself again. He was a bit shocked then when Matt reached over and moved his hand aside and began to stroke him. “I thought you were straight?”

“I am mostly, but I’ve always been a little curious,” Matt said blushing furiously. He moved his own now free hand to Matt’s cock and began to stroke him feeling Matt’s cock stand at attention very fast. He was a bit surprised with all the jerking off Matt had done the last few days that he could recover so quickly but then again he was just out of his teenage years. He leaned his head down near Matt and kissed him and then laid back just jerking the other man and letting him jerk him in return. Matt climaxed first grunting out the same noises he made in the cockpit which set him off and he came all over Matt’s hand. “Next time let’s do a little more, there are things I’d like to try.” Matt said and then froze. “But when we get back to Earth...”

“Yeah I know this is temporary just too much familiarity, lonelyness and curiosity.” Matt relaxed and then did something that shocked him he pulled his hand up to his mouth and licked it. “That’s really hot.” he said under his breath and Matt smiled. The remainder of the trip to Kerberos was definitely looking up.

The End.


End file.
